Watching the Watcher
by The Great Wizard Qui Quae Quod
Summary: This is an idea that sort of just came to me. Arthur and the knights are really thick. What if someone was using magic to keep them that way?
1. Watching

**General Disclaimer of Everything:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** I like constructive criticism. It helps me to learn. However, if you're just being nasty, I will send my Library Ninjas after you. You won't get away. Library Ninjas always win.

* * *

Kevin snuck through the woods, careful not to make a sound. He had long mastered the spell of invisibility, but a creaking branch or a rustle of leaves could give him away. The men that he followed were very observant.

"Do we really need all of this, just to go hunting?" the boy asked.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin." The prince replied.

"At least I'm not a royal prat."

"Clodpole"

"Dollophead"

"What does dollophead even mean?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes,"

"In two words…. Prince Arthur"

"Oh, shut up."

Most people would have been shocked by the callous disrespect that the boy showed his master, but the knights were well use to the witty banter, and quite enjoyed watching it. It was good for their Prince, they felt, to have someone remind Arthur that he wasn't perfect. Kevin smiled, watching the scene.

Without warning, a group of bandits attacked. They leapt from the trees and crawled out of bushes, weapons at the ready.

"Ambush!" one of the knights yelled, drawing his sword. His fellows followed suit. They fought bravely, but the knights were outnumbered. The boy was attacked, and got knocked to the ground as he clumsily tried to defend himself. Finally, he used it. With a flash of his eyes, his assailant flew back into a tree. Vines miraculously tripped up the attacking bandits, without hindering the Camelot knights in any way. A branch fell down, and knocked out a man that was sneaking up on Arthur from behind.

"_Recedite" _Kevin whispered. "Look away." His charm clouded the eyes of the knights, forcing them to ignore things that they might have otherwise seen. The bandits were just unbelievably clumsy. The branch a fantastic stroke of luck. After all, Merlin didn't have magic. He was just a defenseless servant. The battle was quickly over.

The prince slowly walked over to the boy, who was still flat on his back. "No that's alright, Merlin." He said sarcastically. "We'll take care of this. You just lie there and make yourself comfortable."


	2. Empty Cooridors

**General Disclaimer of Everything:** I own nothing.

**Author's note:** Return your books on time or the library ninja's will get you. True story.

At first this was just going to be a one shot, but it got such a positive response. Thank you.

* * *

"Kevin. Keeeeeevin. KEVIN!" He sat up in bed abruptly and looked around. It was painfully clear that no one was in the room with him. He checked the clock on the mantle, and groaned when he realized the time. "What do you want," He thought irritably at the dragon.

"I'm expecting a visitor. I thought you'd like to know that Emrys is on the move again."

"You do realize that it's two in the morning, don't you?"

Kevin ghosted along the castle corridor, careful to keep ahead of the warlock. He encountered few people. Emrys would encounter none. Kevin waved his hand as he passed a guard. The man's eyes drooped, and soon he was asleep. A soft conversation insured that a servant, stuck with late night duties, diverted his path. Kevin reached the tunnel entrance. Two soldiers stood guard there, making sure that no one visited the beast below.

"_Beretur_," Kevin whispered, and a loud clang was heard in one of the side passages. The men exchanged wary looks.

"That could be a dog," Said the younger man hopefully.

"Or it could be an intruder." The blond replied. The two men waited for a moment, but no one came to investigate.

"I'm going to take a look." The blond walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, Kevin put him to sleep. Only sleep. It wouldn't do to make Uther suspicious.

"Edmund?" The young guard questioned, "What is it, Edmond?" This was always the tricky part. What Kevin did next would depend on the guard's reaction. If he had been clever, he would have waited. If he were the suspicious sort, he would have called for backup. Luckily, this one seemed naive. He hesitated a moment, and then tentatively followed his companion. And just in time.

Kevin had just gently set the man down, and closed the door, when Emrys entered the passage. Merlin, took up the guard's torch and entered the forbidden corridor. On his way to meet the great dragon. (for some reason too preoccupied to question the lack of guards or the availability of a torch.)


End file.
